VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] YAOI! NC21! Chanyeol memiliki sebuah perasaan gila terhadap Tokoh Virtual yang ia beri nama Baekkie. "Terima kasih pernah menjadi nyata untukku. Meskipun itu hanya sesaat." – Chanyeol. "Aku ingin menjadi manusia selamanya, tetapi aku tidak memiliki kesempatan itu." – Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) Slight ChanSoo


_**Warning :**_

 _ **Di play dulu lagu Davichi – The Moment. Yang belum punya monggo di download dulu *maksa *digampar :'D**_

 _ **Biar dapet feelnya dan biar terasa sad nya wkwk Yuta ga janji ini bakal Happy End. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca hehehe**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **-oOo- { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } -oOo-**

Hari terlihat sangat cerah. Angin sejuk berhembus dengan lembut dan sangat menyejukkan. Matahari sore nampak cantik dengan sinar jingganya yang berefleksi di air danau pinggir kota. Tertangkap oleh sebuah pandangan yang berasal dari seorang lelaki yang berjalan di tepi danau tersebut. Senyuman tak pernah luntur di wajah tampannya. Dengan sebuah surat di kedua tangannya, sesekali ia menggumamkan kalimat yang menyatakan betapa bahagianya ia hari ini.

Lelaki tampan itu bernama Chanyeol. Seorang Mahasiswa jurusan Boga yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya satu bulan yang lalu. Dan surat yang ia bawa saat ini adalah sebuah surat yang menyatakan jika ia di terima sebagai Asisten Dapur di salah satu Restoran mewah ternama di Kota yang ia tinggali saat ini.

Menjadi seorang _Chef_ yang handal dan professional adalah impiannya sejak ia masih kecil. Mengikuti jejak sang Ayah yang berprofesi sebagai _Chef_. Chanyeol sangat terinspirasi oleh sang Ayah. Menurutnya, Ayahnya adalah seorang jagoan dan pahlawan terkeren yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya. Ayahnya dapat menciptakan makanan enak walau hanya dengan bahan-bahan yang sederhana.

" _ **Masakan yang di buat oleh cinta dan ketulusan, akan menghasilkan rasa yang luar biasa dan tak terlupakan."**_

Itulah kalimat yang sering di ucapkan oleh sang Ayah dan ia masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melupakan kalimat itu di seumur hidupnya. Meskipun saat ini Ayahnya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Ayahnya meninggal dunia karena di bunuh oleh rivalnya di dunia masak. Chanyeol berjanji akan menggantikan sosok sang Ayah dan membalaskan dendam itu melalui bakatnya dalam memasak.

Chanyeol bersyukur karena Ayahnya menurunkan bakat istimewa itu padanya. Tentu ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bakat itu begitu saja. Ia harus berhasil menjadi seperti Ayahnya atau bahkan jauh lebih hebat lagi. Semua ia lakukan karena ia begitu menyayangi Ayahnya.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya saat ia kembali teringat oleh sang Ayah. Ayahnya memang sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, tetapi rasa sedih akibat kehilangan masih ia rasakan hingga saat ini.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang berada di pinggir danau tersebut dan membaca kembali surat pernyataan jika ia benar-benar di terima dan di beri kesempatan untuk bergabung menjadi tim _Chef_ Utama. Namanya tertera dengan jelas di surat itu dan ia mulai mengangkat surat itu tinggi-tinggi ke awan. Menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya selama audisi pada Ayahnya di atas sana. Ia berharap Ayahnya dapat tersenyum bangga padanya karena keberhasilannya ini.

' _Ayah, aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka jika tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan Ayah. Meskipun mereka terus melakukan cara yang kotor, aku akan tetap berusaha melawan mereka. Dengan masakan cintaku, untuk Ayah.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**  
VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo  
Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari MV nya DAVICHI yang berjudul The Moment. Yang belum nonton, monggo di tonton, soalnya ini Hurt banget dan akhirnya Yuta putusin/? buat bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Tentunya Yuta lebih-lebihin/? dan Yuta Kurang-kurangin/? dari video klip aslinya *abaikan. FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[ONESHOOT] YAOI! NC21! Chanyeol memiliki sebuah perasaan gila terhadap Tokoh Virtual yang ia beri nama Baekkie. "Terima kasih pernah menjadi nyata untukku. Meskipun itu hanya sesaat." – Chanyeol. "Aku ingin menjadi manusia selamanya, tetapi aku tidak memiliki kesempatan itu." – Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) Slight ChanSoo! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Davichi - The Moment

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Chanyeol bekerja. Ia pamit pada sang Ibu karena nyatanya ia harus tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah di siapkan khusus untuk para karyawan. Tentu sang Ibu merasa sedih karena putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki harus pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi semua harus ia lakukan karena ia begitu menyayangi Chanyeol. Ia ingin Chanyeol menjadi seseorang yang hebat dan mengembalikan martabat keluarga mereka.

Chanyeol harus memulai segalanya dari awal. Ia harus mampu membuktikan pada semua orang jika ia layak menjadi seorang _Chef_ yang _professional_. Meskipun banyak yang harus ia lewati untuk bisa berada di atas. Ia harus mampu melakukannya seorang diri.

"Hahh~ aku tidak tahu aku akan menjadi seperti apa jika kau tidak menemaniku," desah Chanyeol saat ia baru saja keluar dari rumahnya menuju tempat kerja.

Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang menaiki bus, karena ia berpikir akan lebih sehat jika ia berjalan kaki di pagi hari. Bukankah ia harus selalu sehat agar ia bisa melewati hari-hari yang sudah menunggunya di depan mata?

"Aku tidak memiliki teman, selain dirimu. Kau tahu? Kenapa aku memilihmu untuk menjadi temanku?"

Chanyeol terus berbicara seorang diri sambil menunduk dalam. Ia bahkan sesekali tertawa dan matanya tak pernah lepas dari layar ponselnya. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah, tidak memperdulikan pandangan oranglain yang tertuju padanya karena di anggap aneh berbicara seorang diri.

"Aishh kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apa aku belum memberimu makan? Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu makanan. Apakah _hamburger_ cukup untuk sarapan pagi ini?"

Chanyeol terlihat asik dengan ponselnya. Bahkan suara yang keluar dari ponselnya cukup keras dan bisa terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berada 5 meter di sekitarnya. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan itu semua karena yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah "Baekkie". Tokoh Virtual dalam permainan yang ada di ponselnya.

Sosok yang Chanyeol pikir adalah perempuan, ia beri nama Baekkie dan mendandaninya dengan berbagai rupa. Seperti pada permainan umumnya _ **, "Virtual Friend"**_ ini adalah sebuah permainan dimana kalian bisa melakukan apapun pada 'Teman Virtual' kalian dan melakukan berbagai macam aktivitas layaknya manusia biasa. Mengajak berbicara, memberi makan mengganti pakaian, mendadaninya dan melakukan sebuah permainan.

Untuk kalian ketahui, Chanyeol sangat senang memainkan permainan ini. Ia benar-benar merasa terbantu karena aplikasi games ini. Ia merasa memiliki teman sungguhan karena tokoh Baekkie ini sangatlah menghiburnya. Ketika ia lelah karena seharian kuliah dan mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk, Baekkie akan menari untuknya dan menyanyikan lagu yang Chanyeol ingini. Jika seperti itu, maka lelah Chanyeol akan hilang begitu saja karena terhibur.

Chanyeol sudah merawat Baekkie selama 3 tahun. Dan Chanyeol masih belum bosan untuk memainkannya. Terkadang Baekkie mengajarinya memasak dalam permainan ini, meskipun tidak masuk akal tetapi setidaknya apa yang di lakukan oleh Baekkie sangat menghibur Chanyeol. Mungkin orang normal akan menganggap Chanyeol gila karena sangat terobsesi dengan permainan _**"Virtual Friend"**_ ini. Tetapi selagi ia menikmatinya, Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan berhenti memainkan permainan ini dan terus merawat Baekkie agar tidak mati.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawab semua perkataanku? Kau justru mengulang apa yang aku katakan," ucap Chanyeol sedikit kecewa. Namun Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia tersenyum pada Baekkie.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama 3 tahun ini. Kau semakin terlihat cantik."

Chanyeol tertawa sendiri dan ia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, karena saat ini ia sudah tiba di tempat kerja barunya. Ia harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan dengan begitu ia mudah meraih apa yang menjadi impiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND –oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _PRANGGG!_

"Apa kau bodoh? Atau kau tidak memiiki mata?"

"Maafkan ak-"

"Hey, bukankah ia adalah lulusan terbaik di Universitasnya? Tetapi kenapa ia ceroboh dan begitu bodoh seperti ini?"

"Ck! Memalukan. Kau tidak pantas berada di dapur ini."

"A-aku.. aku tidak-"

"Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa kembali ke lokermu sekarang. Aku tidak ingin masakan seluruh Koki ku menjadi kacau hanya karena kecerobohanmu."

"Ba-baiklah, _Chef_."

Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga jika dapur sebuah Restoran bintang lima akan serumit ini. Mereka tidak hanya memasak, tetapi seluruh Koki yang berada disana saling bersaing seolah dapur adalah arena pertempuran mereka. Kepala dapur yang Chanyeol harapkan dapat membimbingnya justru menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari dapur tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak merasa marah, tetapi ia kecewa karena semua orang yang berada disana tidak bisa melihat bakat memasak yang ia miliki. Terlebih ejekan mereka yang jujur saja telah menyakiti hati Chanyeol. Sudah lama ia berada di bidang ini, tetapi justru di anggap anak baru yang tidak tahu akan hal apapun.

Kali ini Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke loker dan menenangkan pikirannya. Mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di tengah dua sisi loker karyawan. Tak lupa ia melepaskan celemek yang menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dan melepaskan pengikat kepalanya.

Ia sangat lelah. Ia tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun kesenangan di dapur itu. Ekspektasinya jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ia alami. Dan juga entah kenapa hal karena hal kecil seperti ini, dapat dengan mudah meruntuhkan tekadnya untuk meraih impiannya.

"Hahh~"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya keras. Ia terus menunduk dan berpikir tentang kesalahan yang baru saja ia buat. Dapur memang menjadi sebuah tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuknya, tetapi tidak dengan dapur Restoran itu. Ia merasa terkekang dan ia tidak yakin akan rasa masakannya jika pikirannya selalu kacau di setiap kali ia memasak.

" _Ung! Feed me~"_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan bergetar. Ia bahkan terlupa dengan Baekkie. Teman Virtualnya ini ternyata lupa ia beri makan, sehingga mengingatkannya untuk segera memberikan Baekkie makanan.

"Aigooo~ kau lapar? Maaf telah membuatmu menangis."

Chanyeol segera membuka aplikasi permainan itu dan mulai berbicara seorang diri. Matanya terus memandang ke arah Baekkie yang hampir menangis karena kelaparan. Mata cantiknya berlinang dan bibirnya bergetar. Ditambah tubuh Baekkie yang kotor karena Chanyeol terlalu lama mengabaikannya.

"Mian mian mian," Chanyeol terus menggumamkan kalimat maaf pada Baekkie sambil merawatnya. Memberikan Baekkie makan dan mendadani Baekkie dengan pakaian yang baru.

Anggaplah Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang aneh karena terus memainkan permainan seperti itu. Tetapi kalian tidak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi setelah mendapatkan alasan yang tepat dari Chanyeol, tentang mengapa ia terus memainkan permainan bodoh ini. Yaitu..

" _Ketika aku tidak dapat mempercayai semua orang yang berada di sekitarku, aku dapat menemukan kembali kepercayaanku pada sebuah permainan. Alasannya? Karena semua Tokoh Virtual yang ada pada berbagai permainan tidak memiliki hati. Tidak memiliki perasaan cinta maupun perasaan kecewa. Aku ingin sekali menjadi Tokoh Virtual jika saja aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai manusia. Aku pun ingin di perhatikan dan dirawat oleh pemilikku. Aku tidak perlu bekerja dan membuat orang lain menangis. Aku sangat mencintai Tokoh Virtual yang aku miliki saat ini, meskipun aku tahu ia tidak akan pernah mengerti dan tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku."_

"Dan.. kau sekarang sudah cantik, Baekkie."

 _Cklek_

"Aku pikir kau mencari referensi dan memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Tetapi kau justru bermain dengan ponselmu sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh."

Chanyeol segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu loker yang baru saja di buka oleh seseorang.

Dia adalah Kyungsoo. Salah satu Koki handal di Restoran ini yang ternyata pernah berada di satu Universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo lebih dulu lulus karena perbedaan umur mereka yang berjarak dua tahun. Kyungsoo dua tahun lebih tua di bandingkan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau selalu meminta maaf? Kau pikir semua pekerjaan dan masalah akan selesai begitu saja hanya dengan kata maaf?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak takut pada Kyungsoo. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin pula melawan perkataan Kyungsoo yang nyatanya lebih senior di banding dengan dirinya. Jadi, meskipun Kyungsoo bertubuh kecil, Chanyeol harus tetap menghormatinya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" ucap Kyungsoo kembali. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyukai Koki baru bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah bodoh ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan," jawab Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Kita berada di satu Universitas yang sama, dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu terus menerus di marahi oleh Koki senior yang berada disana. Dan juga aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu terus menerus bodoh sepert ini. Aku tidak ingin mereka menilai jelek Universitas kita."

Chanyeol kembali menunduk dan menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol masih belum mengeluarkan aplikasi permainannya dan ia lebih memilih untuk terus memandangi Baekkie yang terus tersenyum manis padanya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan melirik ke arah ponsel Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sempat memiliki pikiran yang negatif terhadap Chanyeol, dan hampir saja ia ingin memarahi Chanyeol kembali jika saja Chanyeol tidak lebih dulu berdiri dan meraih kedua pundaknya.

Entah sejak kapan pandangan mata Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bertemu.

"Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik, sunbae. Jja, kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya," ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat dan senyuman lebarnya.

' _Dasar aneh!'_

Nyatanya _mood_ Chanyeol meningkat drastis setelah ia melihat senyuman 'Teman Virtualnya' yang ditujukan hanya kepadanya. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia masih normal atau tidak karena telah terobsesi dengan Tokoh Virtual itu. Namun yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah..

Seberat apapun hidup yang harus ia lewati, jika Baekkie masih ada bersamanya dan menemaninya.. ia rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Ung! I Feel Happy, Chanyeol-ah!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRUKK!_

"Hahh! Aku menyerah!" Desah Chanyeol sambil membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur kecil miliknya.

Terhitung sudah selama satu minggu ia bekerja sebagai seorang Koki. Tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun peningkatan. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Sementara semua orang yang berada di Restoran itu tahu jika ia adalah lulusan terbaik di Universitasnya. Ataukah semua kesulitan yang ia alami sampai saat ini karena penampilannya?

Ia selalu mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk memperbaiki penampilannya. Kyungsoo mengatakan jika masakan seseorang itu mencerminkan bagaimana si pemasaknya. Penampilan Chanyeol bisa di katakan kurang terawat. Dengan rambut coklat keritingnya yang sedikit panjang dan juga pakaian yang tidak di setrika dengan rapih, Chanyeol semakin nampak seperti seorang gelandangan. Bukannya seorang Koki.

Tetapi apa mau dikata? Chanyeol bukanlah seorang tipe yang terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Lebih tepatnya, ia terlalu malas walau sekedar untuk merawat dirinya. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki, dan tidak seharusnya laki-laki berdandan.

"Apakah aku jelek? Sehingga mereka menindasku seperti itu? Tetapi kenapa kau merasa sangat tampan dengan diriku yang apa adanya ini?"

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu membuka aplikasi permainannya dan mulai berbicara dengan Baekkie. Ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya selama seharian ini pada Baekkie, dan tak jarang pula ia marah-marah seperti orang gila pada ponselnya. Sedangkan Baekkie hanya mengikuti apa yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol, sehingga lambat laun membuat amarah Chanyeol menguap begitu saja karena suara Baekkie yang sangat lucu saat mengulangi perkataannya.

"Kau kenal Kyungsoo?"

" _Kau kenal Kyungsoo?"_ ulang Baekkie mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aisshh aku bertanya padamu. Apakah kau mengenal Kyungsoo? Si lelaki cerewet itu?"

" _Aisshh aku bertanya padamu. Apakah kau mengenal Kyungsoo? Si lelaki cerewet itu?"_

Sial!

Chanyeol semakin gemas pada Baekkie.

"Baiklah. Tetapi jika di lihat-lihat, Kyungsoo itu berwajah manis."

" _Baiklah. Tetapi jika di lihat-lihat. Kyungsoo itu berwajah manis,"_ Baekkie masih setia mengulangi perkataan pemiliknya tersebut.

"Aku benar bukan?"

" _Aku benar bukan?"_

"Tidak, aku salah. Kau jauh lebih manis di banding dengan Kyungsoo."

" _Tidak, aku salah. Kau jauh lebih manis di banding dengan Kyungsoo."_

"Bukan aku, tapi kau!"

" _Ung! Chanyeol-ah!"_

Kali ini Baekkie tidak mengulangi perkataan Chanyeol tetapi justru berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol. Itu karena Baekkie merasa lapar. Seharian ini Chanyeol belum memberinya makan dan saat ini hari sudah menjelang larut.

"Aishh kau lapar? Maafkan aku, Baekkie. Aku akan memberikanmu Pizza."

Chanyeol kembali asyik dengan dunianya. Setelah puas bermain dengan ponselnya, Chanyeol akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Ia terlupa mengeluarkan aplikasi permainannya hingga pagi menjemput. Membiarkan Baekkie terus membuka matanya hingga pagi karena Chanyeol belum menidurkannya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah seceroboh ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu menidurkan Baekkie terlebih dahulu sebelum ia tertidur. Mungkin karena malam ini Chanyeol sangat kelelahan. Selama satu hari penuh ia terus bekerja dan hanya beristirahat selama satu jam saja ketika makan siang. Pekerjaan ini sungguh menguras tenaga dan waktunya. Entah apakah ia sanggup bertahan untuk bekerja disana atau tidak.

Tidak ketika sebelum ada suara ketukan pintu rumah kecilnya di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Chanyeol masih enggan untuk membuka matanya karena ia pikir suara ketukan itu berasal dari tukang pos yang biasa mengantar surat. Namun suara ketukan pintu itu tak kunjung mereda, dan justru semakin keras. Sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Hingga dengan terpaksa Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu tersebut.

 _CLINGG!_

Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya dengan satu lengannya karena cahaya yang begitu terang tiba-tiba menerpa pandangannya. Chanyeol hampir saja terjatuh karena ia terus melangkah mundur menjauhi cahaya itu. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol jatuh pingsan karena kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia berada di dunia nyata, atau masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Cahaya terang itu perlahan menampilkan sesosok manusia. Dan entah kenapa..

Chanyeol tidak mampu menjelaskan bagaimana fisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Malam ini setelah kau selesai bekerja, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya Kepala Dapur mengajaknya berbicara secara informal seperti ini. Terlebih, ia di perintahkan untuk mendatangi rumah seorang Koki _professional_ bernama Han Song Deok ini. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak dan ia memikirkan hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Baik, _Chef_."

Tetapi tidak ada yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan selain menuruti perintah sang Kepala Dapur jika ia tidak ingin di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus melakukan apapun yang Song Deok perintahkan padanya.

"Aku menunggumu pukul 7 malam ini. Kau bisa pulang kerja lebih awal, aku sudah meminta izin pada Kepala Restoran."

"Baik. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu malam ini, _Chef_."

Song Deok hanya mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya seorang diri di loker kerjanya. Ia sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Ia tidak terlalu suka berbaur dengan Koki senior dan lebih memilih untuk menyendiri. Ia sadar betul jika keberadaannya tidak di harapkan oleh para Koki lain.

"Ehem. Chanyeol. Bolehkah aku menemanimu disini?"

Chanyeol menelan makanannya dan menatap aneh ke arah Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya. Jujur saja, ia memiliki sedikit perasaan nyaman pada Kyungsoo meskipun Kyungsoo terkadang galak padanya. Tetapi ia dapat melihat ketulusan Kyungsoo saat lelaki bertubuh pendek itu mengajarinya dan bahkan membantunya memasak.

Belum pernah sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan seorang yang cukup unik seperti Kyungsoo. Tetapi ia terlalu takut walau sekedar untuk mengajak Kyungsoo keluar makan malam ataupun mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan.

"Tidak boleh ya?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kecewanya.

"Aa.. ti-tidak. Tentu saja boleh," jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil dan ia merapatkan posisi duduknya, agar semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit tidak nyaman, tetapi ia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Chanyeol.. sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan menganggapku aneh."

Chanyeol sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya di maksud oleh Kyungsoo?

"Tetapi apakah aku salah jika aku memiliki sebuah perasaan yang _special_ padamu setelah apa yang kita lakukan selama satu minggu ini?"

Chanyeol mendadak kaku ketika Kyungsoo menatap matanya. Ia bahkan terlupa dengan rasa laparnya dan membiarkan makanannya begitu saja tergeletak di atas kedua pahanya.

"T-tunggu ini.."

"Aku serius. Dan.."

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam karena merasa tidak percaya diri.

".. ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berdekatan dengan seorang lelaki. Kau bebas membenciku, tetapi aku ingin kau tahu jika aku.."

"A-aku.. menyukaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRAKK!_

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya dan juga melempar tas koper yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menunduk dalam.

Kejadian yang baru saja ia alami sungguh mengguncang jiwa dan juga pikirannya. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari akhir baginya. Ia tidak mampu memprediksi apakah ia masih hidup untuk hari esok atau tidak. Pasalnya, seseorang yang selama ini ia percayai mampu membantunya hingga menjadi Koki yang sukses, nyatanya sudah menjatuhkannya dan melemparnya ke dalam jurang yang curam.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki harapan lagi walau hanya sedikit.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Chanyeol, apakah kau tahu alasan mengapa aku memerintahkanmu untuk datang ke rumahku?"_

 _Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan Kepala Dapur yang bernama Han Song Deok. Lelaki paruh baya yang tadi siang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumah ini setelah Chanyeol pulang kerja._

 _Song Deok terus menunjukkan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, dan Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaan lelah, tidak tahu harus melakukan dan mengatakan apa untuk Song Deok. Tidak setelah Song Deok membawanya ke arah dapur dan menunjukkan beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas counter dapur tersebut._

" _Steak. Hanya menu itu yang harus kau buat saat ini untuk mempertahankan posisimu di Restoran itu."_

 _Chanyeol memandang Song Deok dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bukan karena ia tidak pandai memasak Steak, melainkan alasan kenapa Song Deok menyuruhnya untuk memasak. Jadi? Apakah ia di terima di Restoran itu hanya untuk di tendang secara tidak langsung seperti ini?_

 _Cara yang Song Deok lakukan benar-benar licik dan kotor._

" _Baiklah, Chef."_

 _Chanyeol ingin sekali melemparkan segala umpatan kasar pada lelaki paruh baya ini, tetapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan karena ia sadar akan posisinya saat ini. Ia sedang berada di ujung tanduk perjuangannya. Dan ia masih terlalu takut untuk mengakhiri karirnya sedini ini. Belum ada satu bulan ia bekerja, tetapi ia merasa nyawanya sudah menghilang separuhnya._

 _Dengan tenang, Chanyeol mulai mengenakan celemeknya dan mengikatkan lilitan handuk kecil di kepalanya agar keringat tidak membasahi dahinya. Matanya mulai bergerak untuk mengahafal bahan makanan yang harus ia olah agar menjadi sebuah hidangan yang lezat. Semua bahan sangat lengkap dan dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Chanyeol mulai meletakkan penggorengan yang sudah disiapkan di atas kompor._

 _Sekitar 30 menit, Chanyeol berhasil menyelesaikan Steaknya. Sedangkan Song Deok, menunggu Chanyeol di meja makan mewah miliknya. Menunggu Chanyeol untuk segera menghidangkan makanan itu tepat di hadapannya._

 _Chanyeol yakin sekali masakannya kali ini akan terasa lezat dan tidak mengecewakan. Chanyeol terus tersenyum di samping Song Deok dan mencermati ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Chef senior itu. Semuanya berjalan sesuai perkiraan Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba Song Deok tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Song Deok segera meneguk minumannya yang memuntahkan masakan Chanyeol pada tissue yang tersedia. Song Deok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya._

" _Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!"_

 _Deg!_

 _Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Song Deok berteriak tepat di hadapannya. Seketika jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan keras ketika ia menatap mata Song Deok. Mata yang tidak asing baginya. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian terburuk yang pernah ia alami 10 tahun yang lalu._

 _Yaitu tepat pada hari pemakaman mendiang Ayahnya._

" _Setelah Ayahmu, kau ingin menghancurkan semua kerja kerasku? Kau tidak sepantasnya berada di Restoran itu!"_

" _Chef.. kau-"_

 _Song Deok tertawa dan melemparkan sebuah surat pada Chanyeol. Surat yang menyatakan berakhirnya kontrak kerja Chanyeol._

" _Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Keturunan Park tidak pantas mengambil alih dunia kuliner di Korea. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan keturunanku dan sudah seharusnya kau di hancurkan."_

" _Kaulah pembunuh Ayahku?"_

 _Chanyeol meremas surat pemecatan itu dan menatap Song Deok dengan penuh emosi. Airmata bahkan sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar emosi dan marah karena baru menyadari jika ia hanya di manfaatkan selama ini. Nyatanya Song Deok telah berhasil mencoreng nama Chanyeol dari berbagai Restoran yang berada di Korea._

 _Seseorang yang sudah mendapatkan blacklist dari Song Deok, tidak akan di terima bekerja di Restoran manapun. Meskipun alasan Song Deok tidak jelas dan tidak masuk akal._

" _Aku sangat terkejut ternyata Park memiliki keturunan yaitu dirimu. Tentu aku tidak akan berdiam diri begitu saja. Kau sangat membahayakan dan mengancam kesuksesanku, Chanyeol. Masakanmu sangat luar biasa, maka dari itu aku segera menjadikanmu Koki di Restoran itu, agar aku bisa mengunci pergerakanmu. Dan sekarang kau tidak akan bisa bekerja dimanapun sebagai Koki. Sesaat lagi namamu akan tercoreng karena aku akan menuduhmu telah meracuniku secara sengaja."_

 _Song Deok menuangkan bubuk racun di atas Steak yang di masak oleh Chanyeol._

" _Ini akan menjadi barang bukti. Menyerahlah atau aku akan menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara."_

 _Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan meraih tasnya beranjak pergi dari rumah Song Deok. Lebih baik ia keluar dari Restoran itu daripada harus di fitnah menjadi seorang pembunuh oleh Song Deok. Ia tidak sudi namanya tercoreng karena lelaki gila itu. Ia berjanji akan tetap bangkit meskipun ia harus menghadapi banyak kesulitan karena namanya sudah tidak lagi baik di mata semua Restoran Korea._

" _Kau membunuh Ayahku setelah memfitnahnya melakukan sebuah kecurangan. Dan kini kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Ingatlah, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan membuktikan pada dunia jika selama ini yang mereka anggap baik, ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang keparat dan seorang pembunuh."_

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Sepasang mata yang sendu, terus memperhatikan sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang nampak kacau baru saja keluar dari rumah kecilnya. Mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol tak peduli jika malam ini sangatlah dingin untuknya. Wajahnya yang sangat cantik dan juga polos, menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran yang besar terhadap Chanyeol.

Seharian ia telah menunggu Chanyeol terduduk di samping rumah pria itu. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaannya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk membuntuti kemana Chanyeol pergi. Malam sudah semakin larut, angin dingin yang membekukan tulang terus menerpa tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar kedinginan, tetapi rasa khawatirnya jauh lebih besar di banding rasa dingin yang saat ini ia rasakan. Pakaiannya yang berwarna putih dan tipis, sama sekali tidak menolong dalam cuaca yang seperti ini. Terlebih ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Kakinya mungilnya yang halus, harus beradu dengan kasarnya jalanan karena terus mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika Chanyeol memasuki sebuah toko kecil di seberang jalan. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya, tetapi ia pun tidak ingin Chanyeol terus mengabaikannya. Hatinya benar-benar gusar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol.

Tidak beberapa lama, mata sipitnya itu membulat ketika Chanyeol keluar dangan sebuah kaleng bir di tangan kanannya dan satu plastik berisi beberapa kaleng bir lainnya di tangan kirinya. Chanyeol terus meneguk bir itu dan berjalan sempoyongan.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia meraih lengan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya agar kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. Tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya karena Chanyeol mulai menangis dan meracau tidak jelas selama perjalanan. Mata indah itu hampir saja meneteskan airmatanya karena ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap Chanyeol.

Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berlari kencang menghampiri Chanyeol menyeberangi jalan raya, dan menarik satu tangan Chanyeol. Memandang jauh ke dalam mata Chanyeol dan menahan langkah mereka berdua.

"Hya! Siapa kau?!"

 _'Chanyeol. Benarkah itu dirimu?'_

Chanyeol membentak sosok asing yang tiba-tiba menahan tangannya ini. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang asing yang mengganggunya saat ini, terlebih sosok ini hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis berwarna putih dan tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Apakah orang asing ini adalah orang gila?

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan sosok mungil ini dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambutnya yang nampak halus itu berwarna coklat, wajahnya yang juga halus, matanya yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang polos, bibir tipis berwarna merah, kulit tubuhnya yang sangat putih dan juga sepasang kaki mungil yang nampak bergetar karena udara dingin. Sosok ini membuat Chanyeol bingung.

Apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi bertemu dengan seorang malaikat saat ini?

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

Chanyeol tersadar dari rasa takjubnya dan menghempaskan tangan kurus sosok itu dengan kasar. Berjalan meninggalkan sosok cantik itu dan kembali meneguk cairan memabukkan yang masih tersisa di kaleng. Namun sosok itu justru memanggil namanya setelah ia meringis kecil.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sosok itu dan memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Darimana sosok ini mengetahui namanya? Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan sosok ini sebelumnya.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

' _Tentu. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Kita sudah bersama selama 3 tahun. Kau tidak mengenaliku?'_

Sosok itu menunduk dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengenalkan jati dirinya pada Chanyeol. Karena ia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan mempercayai perkataannya.

"A-aku.. aku.."

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku!"

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan meraih satu tangan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku Baek- Ahh! A-aku.. aku Baekhyun.." ucap sosok itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

' _Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan padamu jika aku adalah Baekkie. Teman Virtual yang selama ini telah menemanimu..'_

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Baekhyun? Apa kau memiliki urusan denganku?"

Chanyeol merasa sedikit tidak tega pada Baekhyun. Pasalnya angin semakin bertiup dengan kencang dan ia yakin Baekhyun pasti kedinginan karena pakaiannya. Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut yang di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun padanya saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan obrolan kita di rumahku. Aku membutuhkan banyak penjelasan darimu karena aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu," ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih kantong plastik yang sempat ia letakkan ia jalanan. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju rumahnya, membiarkan Baekhyun mengikutinya di belakang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya menutupi rona merah yang perlahan muncul di pipinya. Hatinya benar-benar menghangat karena perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya barusan.

 _Cklek_

"Silahkan masuk, maaf jika rumahku sangat kecil dan sempit. Tetapi setidaknya ruangan ini cukup untuk kita berdua."

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mengajak orang asing masuk ke dalam rumahnya, adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Entahlah, mungkin Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena ia dalam keadaan yang mabuk saat ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai dan terus menunduk malu. Perasaannya tidak bisa ia pahami setelah ia di pertemukan oleh Chanyeol di kehidupan nyata.

"Maaf jika aku sempat memarahimu tadi. Aku sedang dalam masa sulitku dan aku benar-benar stress."

Chanyeol duduk tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia masih tidak yakin ia Baekhyun adalah sosok nyata seorang manusia. Karena Baekhyun sangatlah cantik dan ia tidak pernah berjumpa dengan makhluk secantik Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. aku khawatir jika kau hanyalah sosok imajinasiku," ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa khas orang mabuk.

"Baekkie dan Baekhyun. Kalian benar-benar terlihat mirip."

 _Deg_!

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan keras kala Chanyeol menyebutkan nama aslinya. Ternyata Chanyeol menyadarinya dan mengingatnya, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin berfikir jika ia dan Baekkie adalah sosok yang sama.

Bermula ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Baekhyun seperti melayang dan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berada di depan rumah seseorang. Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya ia manusia atau Tokoh Virtual, tetapi keadaan ini benar-benar terasa nyata dan ia meyakini jika ia telah terlahir sebagai seorang manusia. Bukan Tokoh Virtual.

Pada pagi itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol lah yang membuka pintu tersebut. Tetapi tidak beberapa lama, Chanyeol jatuh pingsan karena melihatnya dan ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Tetapi kalian memiliki perbedaan. Baekkie adalah perempuan, sedangkan kau adalah laki-laki," ucap Chanyeol kembali sambil memperhatikan dada Baekhyun yang datar. Chanyeol langsung tertawa kecil ketika dengan cepat Baekhyun menutupi dadanya dan wajahnya merona.

' _Baekkie adalah laki-laki. Kau saja yang terus mendadaniku dengan pakaian perempuan,'_ dengus Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah! Maaf jika aku aneh. Menyamakanmu dengan sosok Virtual yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di dunia nyata."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia mengangguk. Ternyata Chanyeol masih sama seperti Chanyeol yang selama ini telah merawatnya. Chanyeol yang selalu mengajaknya berbicara dan selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Bisakah aku tinggal bersamamu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ne?"

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Namun Baekhyun hanya melemparkan senyuman manisnya.

' _Aku ingin sekali hidup denganmu. Meskipun aku yakin kenyataan ini tidak akan bertahan lama.'_

Chanyeol nampak berpikir. Ia masih tidak yakin jika sosok di hadapannya saat ini adalah manusia. Ia baru saja mengalami hari terberatnya. Di pecat dari pekerjaannya dan juga tentang perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo yang bahkan baru saja mengatakan cinta padanya. Ia terlalu bingung untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanmu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu," ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Ya, Baekhyun di turunkan ke dunia menjadi sosok manusia untuk membantu Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sedang dalam masa sulit di dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol sudah merawatnya selama 3 tahun, dan Baekhyun harus membalas semua kebaikan Chanyeol dengan membantunya di kehidupan nyata. Baekhyun siap menjadi manusia walaupun hanya sementara, ia ingin membalas kebaikan Chanyeol semampunya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk meraih impianmu. Mari kita bekerja keras bersama. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi tiba, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan seketika ia tersenyum karena ia masih menjadi seorang manusia yang utuh. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol masih teridur pulas. Baekhyun tidak tega membangunkan Chanyeol yang nampak lelah. Sehingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasak dengan tenang, ia tidak ingin membangunkan Chanyeol karena suara peralatan dapur yang ia gunakan. Sejenak ia berpikir, kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada dalam kondisi yang sulit seperti ini. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita apapun akhir-akhir ini. Ia hanya mengetahui jika Chanyeol bekerja di salah satu Restoran dan banyak yang tidak menerima dirinya disana. Hingga Chanyeol mencampakkannya dan akhirnya ia berubah wujud menjadi manusia seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun teringat, Chanyeol harus pergi bekerja pagi ini. Baekhyun segera menyiapkan peralatan mandi beserta handuk untuk Chanyeol dan membangunkan 'majikan' nya tersebut. Dengan wajah yang polos, Baekhyun mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terbangun karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Chanyeol, kau harus bekerja."

Chanyeol mengernyit kebingungan. Matanya masih terasa perih walau hanya sekedar untuk melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dan juga ia masih mulai memahami situasi ini, jika sekarang ia tidak sendiri lagi. Melainkan ada Baekhyun. Sosok asing yang baru saja ia jumpai semalam.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah di pecat dari pekerjaanku!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan memundurkan tubuhnya karena takut pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu, segera bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Jangan mengingatkan aku tentang pekerjaan. Lakukanlah kesibukanmu sendiri dan jangan menggangguku!"

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia merasa sedih atas perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol tersenyum senang seperti awal, sebelum Chanyeol di pecat dari pekerjaan. Ia ingin melihat tawa bodoh Chanyeol lagi saat Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara. Tetapi sepertinya kondisi saat ini sudah berbeda.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan keluar dari rumah kecil Chanyeol. Sepertinya tidak masalah jika ia berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Ia tidak ingin semakin membuat Chanyeol marah. Ia tidak peduli jika ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki saat ini. Ia tidak peduli jika telapak kakinya akan terasa sakit dan terluka karena jalanan yang kasar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol merengut di atas kasurnya. Hidungnya sesekali mengembang dan mengempis menghirup aroma sedap yang berasal dari dapur. Ia hanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian matanya membulat saat melihat hidangan lezat sudah tersedia di atas meja makannya. Dan juga.. sebuah handuk yang terlipat rapih di dalam kamar mandi miliknya.

Apakah Baekhyun yang menyiapkan semua ini untuknya?

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak berharap Baekhyun tidak benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya. Chanyeol segera berlari keluar dan bersyukur Baekhyun berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Baekhyun!" sekali lagi, Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat polos. Bagaikan seekor anak anjing lucu yang tersesat. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, tetapi kenapa ada orang sepolos dan selugu Baekhyun?

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengurusi urusanmu sendiri. Bukannya keluar dari rumahku. Bagaimana jika ada penculik yang akan menculikmu?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika dengan lembut Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawanya kembali masuk ke rumah. Baekhyun menatap genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya dan ia tersenyum manis. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dan ia sangat menyukai perasaan ini.

"Kau bisa memasak? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang melahap masakan buatan Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun terus tersenyum dan memperhatikan Chanyeol makan. Entah kenapa ia sangat bahagia melihat Chanyeol mau memakan masakannya.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan aku akan membantumu?" ucap Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya dan beralih untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan serius.

"Baekhyun, bisakah aku berbicara secara serius denganmu?"

Senyuman Baekhyun luntur, berganti dengan pandangan bingung. Pasalnya, tatapan Chanyeol kali ini semakin membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ia sadar jika ia hanyalah tokoh Visual yang di beri kesempatan menjadi manusia dalam waktu sementara. Tetapi apakah ia harus memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti manusia? Ia takut ia akan jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun dan meraih satu tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun dan terus menatap mata lugu itu secara dalam.

' _Siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang? Dan darimana kau mengetahui namaku?'_

Beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin sekali Chanyeol tanyakan saat ini juga pada Baekhyun. Tetapi ia tidak mengatakannya karena ia tidak ingin mengetahui fakta Baekhyun. Ia ingin menikmati kehidupannya saat ini dimana ada Baekhyun disampingnya. Ia tidak membutuhkan penjelasan Baekhyun dan ia hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun lebih lama lagi untuk melewati hari-harinya.

Namun Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan beralih untuk meraih wajah Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya. Kemudian Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman teduhnya kembali.

"Kita bisa memulainya dari awal. Aku akan membantumu untuk membuka Restoranmu sendiri. Mulai dari Restoran kecil, tidak masalah. Setidaknya, bakat memasakmu harus di manfaatkan dan dengan begitu seluruh orang yang ada di dunia ini tahu jika masakanmu lah yang paling lezat."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira akan menjadi seperti ini. Baekhyun mengatakan padanya jika Chanyeol harus mengubah penampilannya agar menjadi lebih menarik. Sama persis seperti apa yang di katakan oleh Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Baekhyun mendadani Chanyeol dengan teliti, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menyerahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Ia percaya pada Baekhyun.

' _Kau kembali mengingatkanku pada Kyungsoo. Aku sangat merindukannya.'_

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun namun pikirannya membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia merasa bersalah karena menggantungkan perasaan Kyungsoo dan menghilang pergi begitu saja. Sudah sekitar satu bulan ia tidak berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, ia masih memiliki perasaan untuk Kyungsoo. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo masih mencintainya sampai saat ini atau tidak. Tetapi ia mengharapkan hal itu dengan sangat.

"Chanyeol. Kau terlihat tampan dengan potongan rambut seperti ini. Aku yakin para pelanggan akan menyukai penampilanmu," ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol akan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terus tersenyum cantik pada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengabaikan senyuman itu dan lebih memilih untuk melihat tampilan barunya.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo jika melihat penampilannya saat ini. Mungkin Kyungsoo semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku akan membuktikannya," gumam Chanyeol. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Senyuman Baekhyun perlahan luntur seiring menghilangnya Chanyeol. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol masih mencintai Kyungsoo, dan ia mengingat betul saat Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika Kyungsoo memiliki wajah yang manis. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun merasa sedih seperti ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia turut senang jika Chanyeol dapat meraih cintanya?

Semenjak kedatangan Baekhyun, kehidupan Chanyeol perlahan berubah. Dengan di bantu oleh Ibunya, kini Chanyeol bisa menyewa sebuah tempat untuk di jadikan sebuah Restoran kecil miliknya. Menghidangkan menu-menu andalan Chanyeol yang di berikan oleh Ayahnya secara turun temurun, misalnya _Steak_.

Ia berusaha untuk menciptakan menu-menu baru yang unik dan tentunya lezat. Dibantu oleh Baekhyun yang selalu memberikannya referensi dan menemaninya memasak. Hari demi hari mereka lewati dan mereka semakin akrab. Bahkan tak jarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertidur di depan laptop karena lelah mencari menu baru, dengan posisi Baekhyun yang tidur bersandar di bahu Chanyeol. Kemudian mereka terbangun di pagi hari dan tertawa karena menyadari posisi tidur mereka yang lucu.

Berbelanja bahan makanan di pasar segar berdua dan mengolah bahan makanan itu menjadi makanan yang lezat. Nyatanya mereka mampu melakukannya hingga menu-menu baru sudah benar-benar siap untuk di jual kepada para pelanggan.

Kini tugas akhir yang masih harus mereka kerjakan yaitu mendekor Restoran tersebut semenarik mungkin agar orang-orang tertarik mengunjungi Restoran kecil mereka. Meyakinkan para pelanggan jika masakan Chanyeol benar-benar lezat.

Penampilan Baekhyun kini sangat manis. Senyuman manis dan teduhnya selalu ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak mungkin mengacaukan hari pertama pembukaan Restoran kecil milik Chanyeol ini. Bagaimanapun perasaannya saat ini, ia harus menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman. Hingga perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat untuk membalik papan bertuliskan "TUTUP" menjadi tulisan "BUKA" yang tergantung di pintu kaca Restoran tersebut.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kemudian dengan tersenyum riang, Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Membantu Chanyeol menata piring, gelas, sendok dan garpu di atas meja. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan ekspresi bahagia yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa membuka Restorannya sendiri meskipun ia harus memulai segalanya dari bawah.

"Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun dapat melihat ketulusan melalui mata Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mengucapkannya. Seandainya jika ia mampu melihat senyuman tulus Chanyeol itu setiap hari selamanya, mungkin ia akan bahagia. Tetapi ia harus kembali mengingat jika ia hanya seorang Tokoh Visual yang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang manusia yang sesungguhnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan terus menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Ia nampak bingung ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk duduk tepat disampingnya. Di salah satu kursi yang berada di Restoran tersebut, mereka menunggu pelanggan datang.

Semula wajah keduanya nampak antusias dan begitu cerah, namun seiring berputarnya waktu, senyuman keduanya luntur entah kemana. Pasalnya sudah sekitar 2 jam mereka menunggu kedatangan pelanggan, namun tak satupun ada orang yang masuk ke Restoran tersebut.

Chanyeol menunduk dalam, sedangkan Baekhyun nampak sedih karena melihat raut kecewa yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin meraih bahu Chanyeol bermaksud untuk memberikan semangat, pintu Restoran tersebut lebih dulu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang bocah bertubuh tambun yang nampak terkesima akan dekorasi Restoran milik Chanyeol. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan menyapa pelanggan pertama mereka.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari bukan hanya satu orang saja yang datang ke Restoran itu, melainkan ada sekitar 8 orang yang ternyata sangat tertarik dan penasaran akan cita rasa _Steak_ buatan Chanyeol. Tentu dengan ramah, Baekhyun membimbing para pelanggan untuk mendapatkan kursinya. Mencatat apa yang menjadi pesanan mereka dan menyerahkan beberapa menu pada pelanggan lainnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar di balik counter dapur. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang nampak kewalahan mencatat pesanan pelanggan, Baekhyun terlihat sedikit kebingungan namun ia yakin Baekhyun dapan mengatasi semuanya dan membantunya. Dan tugas Chanyeol kali ini, ia harus memasak pesanan para pelanggan mereka dengan cita rasa masakan yang lezat. Chanyeolpun harus berkonsentrasi dengan masakannya kali ini, tetapi matanya tak jarang melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menata masakan yang sudah matang di sampingnya. Chanyeol hanya tesenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali karena kelelahan.

"Makanan siap! Selamat menikmati!"

"Ye!"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas ketika para pelanggan menanggapi teriakannya. Ia yakin Chanyeol pasti akan bangga atas kerja kerasnya hari ini. Pelanggan terus berdatangan dan menempati kursi kosong yang baru saja di tinggal oleh pelanggan sebelumnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Hingga tak terasa siang berganti sore, dan sore telah berganti malam. Bahan makanan yang telah di sediakan oleh Chanyeol, sudah habis tak tersisa. Terpaksa mereka menutup Restoran itu karena mereka pikir mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan untung yang banyak. Setelah membersihkan peralatan makan dan peralatan dapur, tiba saatnya mereka untuk beristirahat. Duduk di salah satu kursi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hahh~ Melelahkan!" desah Chanyeol keras.

Ia membanting tubuhnya tepat di samping Baekhyun dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan memperhatikan sebuah kotak pendapat yang ia pangku di atas kedua pahanya.

"Lihatlah," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya 'Apa isi dari kotak itu?'

"Aku menyempatkan diri untuk meminta pendapat mereka tentang Restoran ini dan masakan yang kita ciptakan."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol nampak tertarik dengan puluhan lipatan kertas yang berisikan beberapa komentar pelanggan tentang konsep menu dan dekorasi Restoran baru mereka. Mata bulat Chanyeol berbinar ketika mendapati komentar positif dari pelanggan yang menyuruhnya untuk mempertahankan Restoran ini.

"Kau membacanya? Mereka semua hampir menyukai _Steak_ buatanku!" seru Chanyeol. Hingga tanpa sadar Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat dan sedikit mengguncangnya. Tentu Baekhyun menerima pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat ini.

Pelukan pertama yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya, setelah usaha dan kerja kerasnya selama ini karena telah membantu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol terus memeluknya sambil menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih padanya. Moment ini tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan seumur hidupnya. Bisa memeluk seorang lelaki yang selama ini telah merawatnya di dunia nyata, adalah hal yang paling membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

 ** _Sesungguhnya aku tidak menginginkan hal ini_**

 ** _Keberhasilanmu, menandakan berakhirnya hidupku_**

 ** _Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia_**

 ** _Tetapi aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya_**

 ** _Jangan katakan jika ini adalah moment terakhir kita_**

 ** _Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya_**

 ** _Bisakah aku bersamamu lebih lama lagi?_**

 ** _Atau bisakah aku bersamamu untuk selamanya?_**

 ** _Inilah hal yang paling aku takutkan_**

 ** _Menyadari perasaan yang seharusnya tidak aku miliki_**

 ** _Aku mulai mencintaimu_**

 ** _Maka dari itu, aku ingin selalu melihat wajahmu_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah sekitar 9 hari Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol. Itu berarti, ia masih memiliki 1 hari lagi hidup sebagai seorang manusia. Ya, Baekhyun hanya diberikan waktu 10 hari untuk membantu Chanyeol bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dan Baekhyun berhasil melakukannya. Saat ini Chanyeol sudah di kenal di kalangan masyarakat karena kelezatan masakannya, dan juga karena faktor Ayahnya yang semula memiliki nama di dunia kuliner Korea.

Chanyeol menjadi generasi Park dan ia mengikuti beberapa ajang memasak antar wilayah. Chanyeol berhasil membuktikan pada semua orang jika ia mampu meneruskan profesi mendiang sang Ayah. Ia bahkan di kontrak oleh salah satu Hotel mewah yang berada di Jepang. Dengan membawa marga Park, Chanyeol dapat melakukan segala hal dengan mudah. Kini Chanyeol sudah meraih impiannya dan kesuksesannya.

Semua berkat Baekhyun.

Sosok asing yang tidak pernah Chanyeol temui sebelumnya. Sosok yang tiba-tiba datang di kehidupannya saat ia benar-benar terpuruk. Sosok yang selalu berada di sampingnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman disaat tidak ada orang lain yang melakukan hal itu padanya. Baekhyun bagaikan nafasnya, tetapi ia masih tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa Baekhyun rela melakukan hal ini padanya.

Saat ini, malam sudah tiba. Chanyeol baru saja kembali ke rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatannya esok hari ke Jepang. Namun tak sengaja ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur di meja makan. Sepertinya Baekhyun menunggunya sedari tadi, dan Chanyeol sempat merasa bersalah karena telah pulang selarut ini. Terlebih ia terlupa memberi kabar pada Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

Kemudian dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyelipkan satu tangannya pada lekukan lutut Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin tubuh Baekhyun sakit karena tertidur dengan posisi seperti tadi. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada diri Baekhyun nantinya.

Dengan telaten. Chanyeol menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Matanya tak lelah untuk memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap. Hingga tanpa sadar, satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi halus Baekhyun. Berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberinya seorang malaikat yang mempermudah kehidupannya hingga seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa nama aslimu dan darimana kau berasal. Tetapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena setelah datangnya dirimu, aku dapat meraih impianku," gumam Chanyeol seorang diri.

Tangan Chanyeol yang semula berada di pipi Baekhyun, kini turun untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan lembut, lalu mengecupnya. Tangan inilah yang selama ini sudah membantunya dan menenangkannya disaat ia kecewa. Dan ia tidak mungkin melupakan apa yang telah Baekhyun perbuat padanya.

Tidur Baekhyun sedikit terganggu ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang memegang tangannya. Kemudian dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil terus menatap wajahnya. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan terduduk.

Namun tanpa di duga, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang hangat membelai seluruh bagian wajahnya. Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup keras, terlebih ketika Chanyeol membuka bibirnya dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak pernah Baekhyun miliki jawabannya.

"Baekhyun.. siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun menunduk, tetapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir tipis itu dengan dalam. Sedangkan Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika tangan Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol melakukan hal ini. Menciumnya secara tiba-tiba tanpa mengucapkan kalimat cinta. Namun apa yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini hanyalah perasaan bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Baekhyun hingga secara reflek tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk mencium Baekhyun dengan dalam seperti ini.

Tetapi..

Apakah ia salah jika ia mengecup bibir yang selama ini tersenyum manis untuknya? Bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat di hari-harinya yang berat dan juga bibir yang selalu menyerukan namanya dengan suara yang ceria?

Chanyeol rasa dirinya sama sekali tidak salah. Hal ini adalah hal yang tepat ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Di saat malam terakhir dirinya berada di Korea, ia menginginkan suatu hal yang berkesan yang akan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan bagi dirinya sendiri maupun Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengingat moment ini selamanya.

Hingga tak terasa Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, dengan dirinya yang berada di atas tubuh mungil itu. Terus mengecup bibir manis itu tanpa mau melepaskan sedikitpun. Mata Chanyeol terus terpejam, sedangkan kedua mata Baekhyun perlahan meredup seiring gerakan bibir Chanyeol yang mulai melumat bibirnya.

 _'Maaf jika aku terbawa oleh suasana ini. Maaf jika aku sudah melakukan sebuah keegoisan.'_

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat seiring dengan airmata yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Perasaan ini sungguh tidak terbaca, bersama sedekat ini dengan lelaki yang ia cintai sungguh membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti. Baekhyun sudah menyadari perasaannya yang mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi pikiran akan kehidupan sementara yang ia miliki ini sungguh mengganggunya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat, dan Chanyeol mengartikan jika Baekhyun memang menginginkannya. Suara detikan jarum jam terdengar begitu keras, menandakan jika suasana ruangan tersebut sangatlah sunyi dan sepi. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun seolah ia tidak memiliki hari esok bersama Baekhyun lagi, meskipun pada kenyatannya Baekhyun memang akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Nafas Chanyeol berhembus keras menandakan jika ia sudah berada dalam kondisi bernafsu. Ia begitu menginginkan Baekhyun dan ia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya.

Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaian Baekhyun dan juga pakaiannya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya terdiam pasrah dan tidak banyak bergerak. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersuara karena ia ingin merekam moment ini baik-baik di hatinya. Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya sedekat ini, membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia.

Tangan keduanya kembali bertautan, Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat sedangkan Chanyeol menatap bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang mulai menyatu. Chanyeol tahu jika ini akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun, terbukti dari ekspresi meringis yang di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melesakkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi dan kembali mengecup kuat bibir Baekhyun.

 ** _Tidak ada hal yang membuatku sempurna selain dirimu_**

 ** _Saat ini, di detik ini, aku bisa merasakan cintamu_**

 ** _Terasa begitu nyata, membuatku sangat bahagia_**

 ** _Dapatkah aku menyampaikan terima kasih pada Tuhan?_**

 ** _Seseorang yang aku inginkan, kini bisa aku dapatkan_**

 ** _Meskipun harus mengorbankan sesuatu, itu tidak mengapa_**

 ** _Asalkan kau ada disampingku untuk saat ini_**

 ** _Aku akan baik-baik saja untuk selamanya_**

 ** _Aku menerimamu karena aku mencintaimu_**

 ** _Alasan mengapa aku meneteskan airmata_**

 ** _Karena aku tahu hatimu tidak pernah untukku_**

 ** _Biarkan aku memilikimu walau hanya sejenak_**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol.._**

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat ketika tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh polosnya. Ia bisa merasakan hangatkan kulit Chanyeol yang beradu dengan kulitnya. Deruan nafas Chanyeol yang tidak teratur, bagaikan alunan indah terdengar oleh telinganya.

Tubuh besar Chanyeol sangat sempurna berada di pelukannya. Kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terus tergenggam kuat, mulai melemah dan terangkat untuk mengusap lembut surai Chanyeol yang sedikit berkeringat.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Tetapi hatinya menangis.

Airmata masih setia mengalir membasahi wajah manisnya.

Chanyeol tertidur tepat di dalam pelukannya. Setelah apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sesuatu yang mungkin saja menjadi sebuah kesalahan bagi keduanya.

Ini adalah keinginan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberikan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Tidak peduli jika ia hanya menjadi barang di mata Chanyeol, tetapi izinkan Baekhyun untuk bisa menjadi sebuah barang yang berguna untuk Chanyeol. Pengorbanan yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang ringan. Ini terlalu berat untuk Baekhyun hadapi. Kenyataan di hidupnya begitu berat.

 _'Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat memberikanku perasaan semacam ini selain dirimu. Seorang lelaki yang telah bersamaku selama 3 tahun. Di dua dunia yang berbeda. Kita adalah makhluk yang berbeda. Sekeras apapun aku menyangkalnya, kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi tiba, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Nuraninya memerintahkannya untuk segera bangkit dan membersihkan dirinya karena sesaat lagi ia akan terbang ke Jepang. Tentu Chanyeol mengingat semua kejadian semalam saat dirinya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Ingin sekali ia meminta maaf pada Baekhyun tetapi ia urung mendapati lelaki polos itu di penjuru kamarnya.

Tidak membuthkan waktu yang lama, Chanyeol sudah rapih dan siap dengan barang bawaannya. Ia merasa begitu bahagia dan ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke Jepang bersamanya. Chanyeol melangkah dengan semangat menuju Restoran kecilnya karena ia menduga jika Baekhyun berada disana.

Hingga senyuman cerah itu luntur ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk seorang diri sambil melamun tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Baekhyun terus menunduk dan kedua mata Chanyeol membulat karena saat ini Baekhyun memegang ponselnya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku-"

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun bergumam dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia terus menatap kedua mata Chanyeol tak peduli jika Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Kedua mata indah milik Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Sesekali ia memandangi ponsel Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian airmatanya menetes dengan deras membasahi kulit wajahnya yang halus.

"Terima kasih sudah bersamaku selama 3 tahun ini. Terima kasih sudah merawatku dengan baik dan menceritakan banyak hal."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun berterima kasih padanya, disaat ia berpikir Baekhyun akan membencinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang aneh saat melihat airmata yang mengalir deras dari mata indah milik Baekhyun.

 _'Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu.'_

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku akan berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal.."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat bergetar karena terus menahan isakannya. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan mulai menunjukkan ponsel yang di genggamnya pada Chanyeol.

Layar ponsel itu menunjukkan aplikasi permainan yang biasa Chanyeol mainkan setiap hari. Tetapi tidak lagi Chanyeol mainkan karena ia merasa sudah ada Baekhyun yang menemaninya akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol bahkan terlupa dengan Baekkie.

"Waktuku sudah berakhir," Lirih Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan ponsel Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka sedikit bibirnya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Disana. Di layar ponselnya terdapat Baekkie yang tengah menutup matanya. Baekkie mati untuk sesaat, dan Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti ketika ia baru menyadari suatu hal..

Ia baru menyadari jika sosok Baekkie yang ada di layar ponselnya itu adalah Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya. Perlahan kakinya berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan airmata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol menangis karena ia baru menyadari Baekhyun adalah sosok ** _'Virtual'_ ** yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

Ini bagaikan mimpi bagi Chanyeol. Ini adalah hal yang tidak wajar, dan ia masih tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Hingga Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan meraih kedua tangan besar itu, lalu di genggamnya erat dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Baekhyun.. kau.."

"Aku adalah Baekkie."

Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol dan hendak menghapus airmata di wajah Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol justru membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu ini adalah hal nyata atau bukan. Ia masih merasa jika ia sedang bermimpi. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun adalah Baekkie. Keduanya adalah makhluk yang berbeda.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

 _ **Sepanjang malam aku berpikir**_

 _ **Kebenaran ini begitu menakutkan untukku**_

 _ **Dan ternyata hal itu terjadi**_

 _ **Kau tidak mempercayainya dan meninggakanku**_

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Melihat Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja, adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia rasakan. Airmata masih setia mengalir deras di sela isakkannya. Jika boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin mengalami hal ini. Ia baru saja mencintai seseorang, dan dalam waktu yang singkat, ia kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai itu.

 _ **Aku menangis tanpa ada yang mengetahui**_

 _ **Airmata memenuhi mataku**_

 _ **Rasa sakit memenuhi dadaku**_

 _ **Jatuh seperti hujan, aku seperti orang bodoh**_

 _ **Apa kau benar-benar akan melupakanku?**_

"Chanyeol.. hiks.."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari perasaan terpuruknya. Mengejar Chanyeol dan membuatnya semakin jelas. Dengan airmata, ia terus mengejar Chanyeol. Meneriakkan nama lelaki itu dengan isakkan yang tiada henti.

Dan ia berhasil.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan diam berdiri disana. Membiarkan Baekhyun kembali meraih tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap pada lelaki polos itu. Kepala Chanyeol sangat pusing walau sekedar untuk memikirkannya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras tanpa henti. Airmata Baekhyun yang ia lihat saat ini sangat melukai hatinya.

"Terima kasih pernah menjadi nyata untukku. Meskipun itu hanya sesaat."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyembunyikan segala ekspresinya dari Baekhyun, karena ia sudah mulai menerima kenyataan yang mengejutkan ini terjadi padanya. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dan sejenak menikmati wajah lugu milik Baekhyun sebelum mereka berpisah untuk selamanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia selamanya, tetapi aku tidak memiliki kesempatan aku," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat apapun karena ia tahu semua kalimat itu akan menyakitkan untuknya. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan jika ia mencintai Baekhyun meskipun semua sudah sangat terlambat.

"Baekkie dan Baekhyun.. saranghae," bisik Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Ia memanggil nama Baekkie dan Baekhyun karena ia mencintai keduanya. Ia tidak peduli jika akan menjadi gila saat ini, juga karena mencintai makhluk yang tidak nyata. Hingga akhirnya ia mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Menyesapnya sedikit kuat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun mengetahui jika ia benar-benar dengan perasaannya dan tidak pernah main-main.

 _'Sudah terlambat.. semuanya sudah berakhir.'_

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan ia menahan nafasnya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Sudah terlambat."

 _Brukk!_

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk di lantai ketika ia tidak lagi dapat merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibir Baekhyun. Semuanya mendadak dingin dan hampa.

Baekhyun tidak lagi berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun sudah pergi dan menghilang.

" _ **Aku akan membantumu untuk meraih impianmu. Mari kita bekerja keras bersama. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."**_

"Kau mengingkarinya.."

" _ **Kita bisa memulainya dari awal. Aku akan membantumu untuk membuka Restoranmu sendiri. Mulai dari Restoran kecil, tidak masalah. Setidaknya, bakat memasakmu harus di manfaatkan dan dengan begitu seluruh orang yang ada di dunia ini tahu jika masakanmu lah yang paling lezat."**_

Chanyeol masih mengingat kalimat itu. Ketika Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat antusias lengkap dengan senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin melupakannya.."

"Aku tidak akan mungkin melupakanmu, Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- VIRTUAL BOYFRIEND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka matanya di pagi hari. Kaki panjangnya melangkah untuk mendekati jendela kamarnya dan membuka jendela tersebut lebar-lebar. Membiarkan hembusan angin kencang masuk menerpa tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam dan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" itu adalah suara Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang resmi menjadi kekasih tadi malam.

Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo ketika mereka kembali bertemu di Jepang. Tak sengaja Chanyeol menabrak tubuh mungil Kyungsoo saat dirinya sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan ia cukup terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menerima perasaannya. Berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang melampiaskan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dengan sebuah hal yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terus merentangkan kedua matanya dan kakinya mulai melangkah naik ke tepi jendela.

"Chanyeol!"

Ia mendengar teriakkan Kyungsoo. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat karena tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu terjun menghempaskan angin kencang yang sempat menerpa tubuhnya beberapa detik lalu. Tubuhnya melayang jatuh kebawah dan mendarat dengan keras ke permukaan.

 _Brukk!_

"OH TIDAK! CHANYEOL!"

Semuanya berakhir. Terasa begitu gelap dan dingin. Tubuhnya membeku kaku dan mati rasanya. Hatinya hancur.

"Selamat pagi. Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Kyungsoo menyambut Chanyeol pagi ini. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Seorang lelaki mungil yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya tadi malam.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera mencari ponselnya. Meraih ponselnya dengan cepat yang ternyata berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit heran dan bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tetapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan intens.

 _"Ung! Chanyeol~ Feed me!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Maaf kalo FF ini gaje :'D**

 **Yuta no comment ya, semoga kalian terhibur dengan FF Oneshoot Yuta kali ini.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya~**

 **Terima kasih :'D**

 **SARANGHAE BBUING~!**


End file.
